The Changing Song
by hello-there-darling42
Summary: Elise Racker sees the Doctor regenerate into his 11th body. After battling some aliens in London, she takes the role of his new companion. But there is more than just bravery in this girl, she knows things she shouldn't, remembers things she can't have seen. This is the song of Elise Racker.
1. Miss Racker I

**I doubt anyone of you have read "Thirteen" by me, but at this point it will be taken down. This story was orginally written by me for the 13th Doctor and his companions, but no one read it and I really wanted to continue writing it cause I have so many great ideas for her. Just imagine that instead of Ten regenerating in the TARDIS he regenerated before he even got inside the TARDIS and the TARDIS was parked in the woods near her apartment. The whole automatic trust thing will make sense later if I keep writing this. Thank you for taking your time. This is the story of Eleven and Elise Racker XD**

* * *

"Are you alright?" A girl hovered over him from where he laid on the ground in the woods, brows furrowed in concern. "You just sort of, um, I actually don't really know what happened."

They were surrounded by trees, probably in the middle of the woods somewhere. The light was just shining over some mountains in the distance, casting long and graceful shadows over everything. The trees black facades grew every minute the sun continued to come up, while the birds sang overhead the songs of the morning.

Suddenly the man sat up quickly, so fast he almost slammed directly into her head. "What do I look like?"

Her emerald green eyes studied him up and down. "Dark hair, green eyes, you look tall, some stubble there," She pointed to his chin. "You don't know what you look like?"

"Not ginger?" The Doctor asked in a disappointed tone, feeling around his head for hair as if it'd turn red under pure hope. "Are you sure?"

Now standing up in a half standing position, she looked almost hesitant as she nodded towards me in assurance. "You don't know what you look like and you… glowed."

"Yes!" Jumping to his feet excitedly, he bounced in front of her. "Regeneration, I died sort of. Wasn't fun, radiation," His eyes widen at her as my eyebrows raised, making unnecessary arm movements towards her.

"Um…" The girl backed away from him with caution. "As long as you're…" Her eyes scanned me up and down, gesturing to the Doctor with her hands while she stared at me frightenly. "Okay, I think i'll get going then."

The girl jumped off and what started as a quick walked soon turn into a run as he ran after her. Her dark brown hair flowed in the wind, catching the sun showing tints of red and light brown. Although she was built fairly small, she was quite fast. Much faster than he anticipated the little female human to be.

Luckily the Doctor was used to running.

Soon enough he stopped in front of her leading to her smacking directly into his chest and have him smile brilliantly. "Don't go, i'm not going to hurt you."

She backed away quickly into a nearby tree. "A lot of people say that, but not a lot of people glow. You could be cancerous for all I know, glowing? _Yellow_ glowing?"

"Just a little bit of yellow, didn't hurt anything see?" He spread out my arms to show everything around us. "Didn't even hurt me much see?"

"Why should I believe you?"

"You shouldn't, but it's the truth." Putting his arms down he stepped forward and tapped a finger on her nose affectionately. Backing up from her by a few feet he continued on. "But I suppose if you don't I can't show you something amazing."

This clearly sparked her interest as her face changed from frightened to intrigued. "Show me, and maybe I'll believe you."

"You have to believe me first," Walking back towards the spot we came, he heard the leaves crunch under her weight as she followed him. A smug smile grew on this new mans face. "I mean a time machine is pretty unbelievable."

The girl stopped and he turned to face her. "What? A time machine? Really?"

The Doctor held out his hand for her to take. "I'll show you if you'd like."

A very slight smile crept onto her face as she gripped his hand tightly. "I'm trusting you,"

"Good,"

He lead her back to the spot they were and began to search for the TARDIS. Locating it about ten feet further into the woods, they began walking to it.

"A time machine," He held out his hand, but this time to present the magnificent machine to her, and smiled. "Take you anywhere at anytime."

"It's just a silly old police box," She let go and walked forward, touching the blue wood and running her hand down until she reached the handle. "Can I open it?"

Her hair flipped as she turned to look at him for the answer, to which he nodded.

Her small hands pull on the handle ever so slightly until it clicked open. She opened it slowly, clearly just expecting some blue paint inside of a wooden box. But she saw more.

What she saw was a box that was bigger on the inside, with warm, dark colors illuminating the console. He recently redecorated the interior to something very different.

The background to the wall dark brown with glowing amber circles scattered around, huge weird shaped columns hung down from the ceiling to the floor. There was a muddle console, flooded with buttons and levers and random things, another large things stuck out of the center- except now it was clear and glowed a bright green. Hallways ran off from the main room, just plain brown walls as she could see from where she stood. The metal, grated floor clinked as she walked forward near the glowing green light pump thing, head turning in every direction.

He hopped into the blue box with her, and stood by the console as she gazed around.

"A time machine," She smiled warmly at the strange man, clearly impressed. "A time machine that's bigger on the inside."

"Oh yes," Walking over to where she stood at the console, he straightened the bottom my suit and then looked down at it. It was the same pinstriped suit he was wearing, but it was tattered and torn from the events from the few hours previous. So he shrugged off the tattered jacket and placed it on a bench near the controls.

"TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, meaning not only can we go any time, but anywhere." She looked up at him as he spoke and took the moment to study her.

About average height, roughly 5'7 (67 cm), brown hair, blue eyes, thin, smally built, has a scar on the back of her left hand, and gave off a very sweet yet brave vibe. Even when she was wearing a black sweater and blue snowmen pants. After All she got into a box that appeared very small with a man she watched glow in the woods.

"What's your name?" She asked me, poking the very old time lords chest. "Impressive man that glows with a time traveling box has to have a name."

"The Doctor,"

"Doctor what?" Raising her eyebrows she walked around him toward the console. "Doctor who?"

"Just, the Doctor." Shimming his way around the console, he closed the TARDIS doors that were previously open, then turned back to sit down on the bench next to her. "And your name?"

"Elise, Elise Racker." The brunette whispered and soon continued on louder as she touched a red handle. "What's this?"

"Blows us up," Jumping up, he guided her hand away from the lever back to her side. "Suggest you don't touch that. "Are we in America?" He continued on.

"No England, I moved here two weeks ago, I still have the american accent." Elise explained as she stole his seat on the spinny chair. "Where you from? When you from?"

He snapped his fingers, pointed at her and smiled, she was catching on. "Let's not talk about me, let's talk about you! Why move to England? Very far from America, won't you miss your family?"

Elise's expression dropped drastically for a moment, until she tried to mask it poorly by giving the Doctor a half smile. "They're gone. All of them,"

A pang of sorrow shot through his chest because he knew. The Doctor knew what "gone" was, they were gone, actually properly gone.

The Doctor walked towards her slowly as she looked up at him, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry,"

Shrugging, she tried to make her voice get back up to normal level. "It's alright I guess, I mean you didn't do it. There were only my parents left anyways."

"What happened to the rest of them before that, if you don't mind?"

"These things… all over the world. Metal men, and metal… I don't even know how to describe them. Sorta odd shaped, like a triangle with one point rounded and a few little balls on the bottom half of it." Shrugging again, she continued on. "I've only heard stories, I was alive I just don't remember what happened."

She suddenly stopped talking to him, an uneasy feeling coming over her as she turned around to face him. Elise's facade changed from upset yet calm to uneasy and confused. "Why would I trust you with that? Why would I tell you that? Why am I here?"

"You wanted to come in, I let you in."

"But why would I? I mean it was a police box, a small tiny police box, you could've killed me for all I knew, but I went anyways. Why do I trust you?" It was a question more directed to herself than him, and he very well knew that so he stayed silent and let her scan him over.

Dark hair, light green eyes, some stubble on his chin, tall, about 6 foot (72 cm) and totally unique. Very different from any man she had ever seen in her life, but really what struck her most was his eyes.

They were a very nice color, a deep green, but they carried so much weight to them. They were heavy with the days he lived and the things he lost. Dark from the pain of his life, yet light. A burning light behind all the darkness that was just so simply kind. Dark, light, sorrow, loss but mostly kindness- that was what the Doctor was. Kind.

"You're kind, that's why." She answered her own question, not needing him to even breathe a word. "Because who would run after a stranger and comfort her? Who would show her a machine that he probably values quite a lot? Only someone who's very kind, very trustworthy, very good."

"Is that right?"

"Yes," Elise whispered to him.

They were so close to each other now, only inches apart from each other. The Doctor stared into her eyes and she stared back, because they were both intrigued with the person in front of them. What seemed to be a very brave girl, and a very kind man. But they'd have to prove it wouldn't they? It wasn't enough to stare into each other eyes and read each other like the big E on an eyesight test at the Doctors office. The Doctor knew by the way she stood, the way she looked, she was curious and brave-although also very scared. And she knew he was a man, a good man, a very broken, good man.

All of that from a simple glance.

The Doctor backed away from her now and smiled. It was kind of a goofy smile, but also very charming and adorable. In all honestly the Doctor didn't look a day over 25 in this regeneration.

"I like your PJs" He pointed down to her attire as a blush came over her cheeks from being embarrassed. "Must be winter, eh?"

"Christmas eve actually," She smiled at him, pulling her sweater tighter over her chest as if she was cold. "I should probably put on proper clothes."

"There's a wardrobe," The Doctor pointed to one of the many hallways leading from the console room. "Many outfits, some jeans and things if you'd like."

"Why so nice to a girl you barely know?" Raising her eyebrows she followed his hand and walked down the hall.

"Second door to the left!" He screamed.

In reality, the Doctor wasn't sure why he trusted the girl so much. Wasn't sure what intrigued him about her. He wasn't even going into his usual regeneration routine, involving trying several different foods and tearing apart the wardrobe to find an outfit to fit his new taste. He didn't even seem motivated as he looked down at a boring old suit he had worn in the previous regeneration. But that girl… was something else.

An american accent, dead family, trust of a completely mad stranger she watched glow in the wood. Insane. Elise must be completely mad, or perhaps he was just that charming this time around. In his tenth body he had people falling over him. Not so much nine though, with his big ears.

The Doctor turned and looked down at the colorful buttons on the console. Many people trusted him without reason, went on to travel with him with only the promise of at least adventure- and didn't even ask if he was lying. But never once before, had he trusted a human he had just met and didn't even know for twenty minutes. Something about her made him feel… whole.

Elise walked back out of the hallway, now sporting black skinny jeans, black combat boots and a grey long sleeved shirt. Along her arm was a draped purple jacket which he immediately recognized and didn't know how it got in there.

It was Rose's.

He wouldn't take it from her though, perhaps it was rude- although rudeness never bothered him in the past. The Doctor actually liked her choice of outfit and thought it was particularly cute.

Elise held up a small red digital camera to her face. "Smile Doctor,"

His eyes widened in surprise as the flash went off. As she went back through to look at the photo she couldn't help but laugh and then turn to show him. "You look ridiculous."

It was the first time he saw himself in this body, and if he hadn't looked like a deer in headlights, he actually had to admit he was quite handsome himself- hopefully. It wasn't a good picture of him and he wished that he didn't look nearly that ridiculous regularly.

"Elise, delete that." He tried to snatch the camera from her but she turned away and shoved it in her pocket. "Where did you find that anyways?"

"I had it, I always carry it, even if I'm in my pajamas." She shrugged and sat down on a stool next to a rail near the console. "I should get a better one, but I can't afford it. I want to be a photographer."

The Doctor couldn't help but smile at the proudness in her voice, that is until it dropped when he heard a scream outside. He turned his head towards the closed- but not locked- TARDIS doors, and ran towards them.

Elise followed soon after him, peeking out under his arm as he looked outside for the source of the noise. "What is it?"

Picking up his arm he pointed towards a burning building caused by something crashing into it. "There."

Elizabeths eyes widened. "That's my apartment building. My cats in there!"

She immediately darted towards the burning building and began to run inside. The Doctor couldn't do much to stop her, considering he didn't really expect her to take off in a run to save her cat.

Elise ran inside an open glass door on the first level, grabbed her cat, and got out within a minute. She was fine and so was Sophie.

Sophie was a small grey tabby cat with a pink nose. Sophie had big green eyes, that could make even the coldest man melt. She only looked about a year old though, a young feline, but she was five. Elise accepted this and quite enjoyed her youthfulness, finding it very cute.

The Doctor didn't find Sophie cute in the least.

He hated cats. Absolutely despised- perhaps because he once went to a planet where cats took over but that was besides the point. But with a mixture of the guilt because Elise's apartment building was burning down, she had no family, and the largeness of Elise's and Sophie's eyes when they asked if the cat could stay inside the TARDIS for a bit, made him give in.

"Now," He clapped his hand together, which apparently signaled Sophie to come over and rub against his leg. "One, get this thing off me. Two, Elise we're going to find out what smashed into your apartment."

Elise picked up the small animal and held it in her arms, scratching behind it's ears. "Sorry," She mumbled then continued animatedly, her arms lifting up and down almost dropping the cat. "When I got up close I saw it was large, circular, like an alien spaceship!"

The Doctor laughed at her childishness. "Probably is,"

"Really? We're going to fight aliens Doctor?" Elise looked extremely excited, with a giant grin on her face.

He nodded as she put the cat down.

Elise probably didn't notice the slight sound difference in the TARDIS changing, since she hadn't been there that long. But it did.

It changed to a song so sweet and melodic, so warm and full of hope. The TARDIS liked her, and he smiled to that because he liked her too. He listened to the new song as he continued out the door. He ripped off the tie though, and threw on a red bow tie he had in front of the wardrobe.

The Doctor didn't have time to change completely, but at least the boring old suit was now upgraded with a cool bow tie.

Elise waited for his by the door, and he grabbed her hand and walked out as the new song rang out in his mind.


	2. Miss Racker II

**This chapter is clearly based on "The Eleventh Hour" although not everything is the same. George is a different representation of Jeff, same with Miss Kay and the other lady. All rights and content go to their proper owners, sadly I do not own my beloved Doctor Who nor the quotes I used from the episode. I really hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"So is this how you treat everyone to first dates?" Elise leaned casually against the metal bars of the holding cell as she smiled. "Try to break into a restricted spaceship, and then get us thrown in jail? Not very impressive or very clever."

"I am very clever!" The Doctor walked over and began to wiggle his finger in her face as to defend himself. "I don't know why they put us in jail! And this is _not_ a date Miss Racker."

"Perhaps-"

He cut her off by slamming his hand over her mouth and putting a finger to his lips to silence her. "Listen,"

There were hushed whispers nearby, and if you turned on the right angle you saw a young police officer taking to what looked like an older man. Perhaps he was in charge or something.

"I'm telling you, I saw them, outside holding hands." The young man whispered. His face crimson red from frustration.

"That's impossible, they're right here Jones." The older man began to walk away but the young guy, apparently called Jones, stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"But I saw them!" He protested in screamed whispers.

"I think," the older man grabbed his hand and pushed it off him, and replaced his own on Jones shoulder. "That you need to take a break, maybe the smoke affected your head or something."

"But Sir!" It was too late though, the older man had already walked away. Leaving a frustrated Jones to turn and stare straight in the direction of Elise who was looking at him. She ducked her head quickly, despite knowing it was already too late when she heard his footsteps come closer.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered, face now calmer than before. "Miss, please look up at me."

Elise glanced up at him and nodded, the Doctor about to intrude when Jones held up his hand to stop him.

"Two of us then?" Elise whispered to him. "And they don't believe you?"

"Well, yeah, I'm new. Just got in about a month ago. Mind you, if Smith or Harvey said it- they've been here years now- they would've given them a second thought, but not me." He shook his head angrily, looking down at the floor as he did.

Jones didn't look a day over thirty really. He had short ginger hair and freckles on his cheeks, but his face still looked older. This cute kind of old that was weirdly attractive. He could have said that he was thirty to her and then say twenty five to someone else and they'd believe him.

"I believe you, yeah," Elise placed her hand on his arm through the bars and smiled at him. "And I'd be glad to check it out with you if you let me and my friend out of here."

"I'm not supposed to but," he looked around them to see if anyone was coming before taking out his keys. "You believe me yeah? Help me get them, or it rather? I mean you were in the spaceship that's why- I shouldn't have told you that."

The Doctor stepped in front of her now, his words sparking the Time Lord's interest. "Tell us everything or we're not helping."

Jones nodded and continue on while trying to find the right keys. "Well, that ship that crashed into the apartments, it was- you won't believe this- but alien. We think it's alien and when we checked the cameras inside of the building, all the video is now sent immediately to the department, and we saw you two walking out of it. So when we saw you trying to get in, we had to, you know, and then we're here." He explained with a soft "aha" when finding the right key and putting it into the lock. "It all looks like we're in some cheap Sci-Fi movie."

"Yeah, well, I don't think it's that." The Doctor walked past them quickly, only turning to motion with his hand to follow him. They followed suit and continued walking until hitting a nearby park when he abruptly stopped, causing them to smack into his back.

Clapping his hands together he smiled at them. "So look for us right Elise? You and me, wonder where they got that form from. Have to be some type of multiform."

"Multiform?" She asked, walking next to him.

"Oh yes, sounds fun."

"Wouldn't use that word to describe it," She mumbled as they looked around the park. Stopping she grabbed his arm. "Doctor,"

"What?"

"Over there near the tree," She pointed to the spot, slowly heading towards it. "I think that's the back of my head,"

Elise was right of course. Hidden in the corner was a man that looked just like the Doctor and a woman who looked like Elise. But they were slightly different. The Doctor's hair wasn't as floppy as it was now, it was more gelled into place. And Elise stood almost taller, as if she had accomplished something. Their mouths were moving but she couldn't make out the words, except for the fact that the seemed to belong to the wrong mouths. Her voice much too deep and his much too high.

"Yes, well," The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to walk towards them, hoping not to alarm the imposters when a deep voice rang out through the air.

"PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED. PRISONER ZERO WILL LEAVE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE OR THE HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED."

The Doctor began to run over to anything that played sound, ripping phones out of people's hands and earphones from ears to hear the message. Even the ice cream truck stopped it's chime and was playing the message on repeat.

"That must be prisoner zero," He whispered to no one and then turned around to Elise. "We need to get ourselves."

"How are we gunna do that?" She asked, a confused Jones standing next to her.

"Um, Doctor," The ginger began before the Time Lord promptly cut him off.

"Don't know, may involve running." He smiled at her.

"I can run,"

"Fantastic, what else can you do?"

"Doctor, Elise," Jones continued only to be ignored again.

"Well I can, make a mean apple pie and can hack into most computer systems."

"Computer hacker? Clever then, I like clever."

"Good thing you got little old me then,"

"Oh yes,"

"Prisoner Zero is gone," the ginger whispered, eyes on the spot where their doubles once stood. They pair whirled around to glance between the officer and the tree, the Doctor's eyes wide.

"Oh," the Doctor whispered before frowning. "That's not good,"

The message began to ring through the air again, this time louder, but repeating the same words as before. Now the voice seemed to be coming from inside apartments now too, causing the Doctor to break into one of them. They followed and ended up in little ole Miss Kay's house. Elise smiled when she walked through the door, Jones doing the same.

"Sorry mame, police business here. No need to worry," Jones comforted her by place a hand on her shoulder while leaning down to look at her face while she sat in some old flowered chair.

A giant eyeball looked around on the television screen, as if it could see what was there. The Doctor knelt in front of it, scanning it with the sonic screwdriver. The Buzzing soon going out, a grumble of frustration as it refused to light back up again.

"I liked this screw driver, though. Anyways," he popped up and turned to the humans. "That giant eyes is part of a galactic police force called the Atraxi, and they seem to be looked for their prisoner. So twenty minutes till they incinerate Earth because they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized starship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes. Elise how good are you at charming people? And/or changing every clock in the world to zero?"

Her eyes grew wide before answering. "Um, I'm great. Who- who am I charming? Why are the clock's turning to zero?"

"They're not, you're going to hack into a call, a video call. Everyone is going into panic mode at this point, all the big boys will be there like NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore. You need to charm them, convince them to help spread a computer virus that will set any clock that it touches on the device or thing, to zero. You have to make a computer virus, and it has to work Elise Racker. Can you do that?"

He was grabbing her shoulders now. His face serious, but a small smile was hidden on those lips. "Can you Elise Racker? I'll hack you onto the call and send them some proof you're a genius and they'll listen to you alright? Show me how clever I already think you are,"

"You think I'm clever?" She asked, turning her head on the side before shaking it into a nod. "Yes I can, I write viruses all the time. I get paid to- oh don't tell anyone that. I also get paid to get rid of viruses I made- don't tell anyone that either but-"

The Doctor silenced her as another man came walking through the now open door.

"Who are you?" He asked, before looking down to Miss Kay. "Gran, you know these people?"

"Police business George, nothing to worry about. This man's a police officer." Miss Kay pinched Jones checked causing him to cringe a bit.

"George, Georgy George, George. Do you have a laptop?" The Doctor was standing in his face, looking him up and down. The same wide eyed expression on his face as before.

"Uh, yeah it's in my room. Why?"

"Take me there," the Doctor grabbed his hand and began to lead him down the hall, pushing open doors to various rooms before finding one that had a black laptop sitting on the bed.

He walked in, Elise following behind the two men. The Doctor picked up the laptop, Elise standing behind him as he did. Opening the screen they both looked over to George, appalled.

"Blimey, George, get a girlfriend." The Doctor mumbled before closing tab and beginning to type away furiously. Soon a screen popped up, various men on the screens with confused looks on their faces.

"Hello gentlemen." The Doctor flashed a piece of seemingly blank paper at the screen, and took it down quickly. "This is my lovely friend Elise. She's making a computer virus on her phone- wait." The Doctor pulled out a small mobile from his pocket and handed it to her before continuing. "Now I know you should kick me out, but don't. We're going to save the world. Elise is making this virus to set back all the clocks to zero in about twenty minutes time. I want you to send it on to anywhere you can, facebook, email, twitter, text in order to spread it. Spread it as fast as you can because come twelve O'clock anything that touched it clock's will have set to zero. Here are some files to prove I'm a genius."

The Doctor attached several files from a flash drive, describing why atoms have mass, a full explanation of quantum mechanics, and a personal favorite of the Doctor's faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. At that point he handed the computer over to Elise, who was still finishing up the virus. She took it a few seconds after and smiled into the camera.

"Hello men, now I'm going to send a computer virus to your computers from my phone. Like he said it will reset clocks, but also anything with numbers or time, like calendars. At 12:00 everything will set to zero understand? Now get to it,"

Elise continued on talking to them, but the Doctor left the room to try to track down prisoner zero. He walked swiftly into the living room to find Jones talking on his phone to someone, he grabbed it from his hands and began to listen to another man's voice. The voice that belonged to the older man they saw before.

"Jones you've got to get down here, they're killing people. But they're not- oh god- no, no, no! Please I have a family! Jones the hospital- Jones!" The man screamed before the line cut dead, the Doctor turned to the young officer and nodded.

"Elise meet us at the hospital when you're done!" He screamed down the hall to Elizabeth before turning towards him. "Do you have a car?"

"Uh, yeah," He nodded and pulled out his keys from his pocket. "But it's back at the station, where you were being help. That's a few blocks."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make do." The Doctor walked out the door and found the nearest car, picked the lock and hopped inside. Motioning for Jones to do the same. He did, and got inside the car as the Doctor hot wired it and began to speed to the hospital.

When they got there they found most dead, and decided it would just be best to follow any noise made.

Back at the house Elise had finished the conference call, with ten minutes to spare. Where had he said? The hospital right? That was a few blocks from here, she'd have to drive, or run really fast. No drive- driving's fun right? Her car was right near here cause the woods were right near the park. Yeah and her apartment building, but she couldn't get arrested. Had to do this quick.

She ducked behind several cars as she maneuvered her way through the parking lot to her building. They shouldn't see her- the police- but she couldn't take the chance and ran quickly to her car and got in. She had gotten in on the wrong side- again- and had to get out and go on the right. She swore she'd never get used to the switched road sides here, and oh how was she going to drive there?

Elise looked around her, shoved the key and the engine and heard the car roar to life. She backed out and began to speed to the hospital. She avoided main roads and decided the best routes were along the grass through the park and weaving in and out of cars- she'd be lucky if she didn't die trying to get there. She tried to avoid several things, like mailboxes and bushes, but ended up hitting them anyways, so it wasn't a surprise when she drove straight through the glass doors of the hospital.

The air bag puffed up in her face as she got out hurriedly. Her breath hitched when she looked around to see several dead bodies, all broken with blood covering them. She recognized a few, including the old man that had been talking to Jones before. Elise swallowed and continued down the hall quietly, listening for any noise.

Upstairs the Doctor was face to face with prisoner zero, it still being in him and Elise's form.

"So, how did you have time to make that connection?" He asked, stepping forwards casually. "Takes months to make a connection in order to take a form like that, how'd you do it?"

"Future," The fake Elise spoke. "She comes with you,"

The Doctor smiled at this. "Good, hoping she would. Mean she lives through this."

"The future can be changed," his own voice hissed at his Time Lord self.

"Not hers, she's too brilliant,"

At this point the Doctor could see Elise rising behind the multiform with a white metal bar in her hands. She gripped it like she was about to hit a ball, but he knew what her target was. But of course, since he heard her so had the multiform and it turned towards her, flashing it's needled teeth in her direction.

The bat dropped from her hands as she backed up into a white wall. A terrified look on her face. "Oh dear, I'm going to die aren't I? Myself and the Doctor killing me- eating me- whatever you did to those people you're going to do to me right?"

"Yes," It hissed through it's teeth, getting closer to her.

"How," Her expression changed from scared to a smug smile in a matter of seconds once she glanced down at her watch. "Do you know what time it is?"

The multiform glanced up at the clock above them and hissed as all the numbers changed to zeros.

"It's time for you to go," The multiform turned back to the Doctor at his words as Elise tossed him the phone. "The Atraxi with all their technology, probably notice the whole world spitting out zeros from a computer virus. So probably won't even take then ten second the trace back the source. Oh- look at that," A bright light shined through the window, hitting the multiform.

"Doesn't matter, they don't know me in this form." Elise's wrong voice rang out, and the Doctor smiled at her fake face.

"Yes, but this is also a camera phone. And it has a picture of you in it in that form, not me and Elise's clothes, our future clothes. I'm surprised though, how you managed to escape the prison and someone keep the connection. We must be a long way away from here." The Doctor beamed as the light grew brighter.

"If I die, she goes with me." The multiform turned around and grabbed Elise by the throat, choking her. She opened her mouth to screamed but not noise came out except strangled squeals of pain.

"Put. Her. Down!" Jones picked up the metal bar on the floor and slammed the multiform on the head, its hand letting go of Elise's throat immediately. Before it could attack again, the multiform disappeared along with the Atraxi's words "prisoner zero is located. Prisoner zero is restrained."

The two men ran over the Elise's small body crumpled on the floor, the Doctor picked her up and gently shaking her awake. She opened up her pretty blue eyes and looked at them, a small smile on her features.

"Choking, 0/10 recommendation." She laughed as she sat up to look at the Doctor.

He smiled before reaching into his pocket and dialing a number. Standing up his voice turned scolding. "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now. Okay, now I've done it."

"Did you just bring that lot _back_?" Jones asked, eyes wide.

"Yes," The Doctor smiled and began to walk towards the doors.

Finding his way to the men's locker room he dug through the clothes. He found black pants, some matching shoes, a off-white button down shirt, and a dark brown coat with it all. He kept on the small red bow tie he had thrown on before and started to strip. He ripped off his clothes in front of the human pair and put on the new ones as he spun around.

"What do you think Miss Racker." He walked forwards and twirled for her again, a grin across his features, before grabbing her hand and walking up to the roof.

"So," he walked out, leaving Elise with Jones. "Come on out now. The Doctor will see you now!"

"You are not of this world." The deep voice projected to them, an eye coming down from a hip and examining the young looking Time Lord.

"No but I put a lot of work into it. Like my outfit by the way? Elise likes it," He smiled at the big eye before continuing. "Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?"

A series of images flashed before them, pictures of wars and riots, or families and children, of famine and the world's worst before the voice continued. "No."

"Are the peoples of this world guilty by any crime according to the laws of the Atraxi?"

"No."

"Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many."

Another series of pictures and videos began to flash between them, this time of strange looking creatures. One of them, Elise recognized, was of the things that killed her parents.

"And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?" The Doctor continued, rocking back and forth on his heels.

A series of pictures projected through the air once again, this time of several different men with several different faces before the Doctor stepped through them all.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Basically, Run."

The Atraxi took off so fast Elise was sure if you blinked you would have missed it all. The Doctor turned back to them, and held out his arms in victory, a smile on his face.

"Saved the world in twenty minutes!"

"Is that a record?" Elise asked as she strode forwards lazily. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

The Doctor's smiled widen as he closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly. A type of hug he usually reserved for those he traveled with, but she? She was an exception.

"Yes, you're supposed to be impressed." He said as he pulled away.

"Good, I am."

"Come with me,"

"Okay,"

They smiled at each other before the Doctor turned to Jones as well. "Want to come travelling with us? See the stars."

"Is it always like this?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sometimes," The Doctor admitted.

"Then I'll pass," Jones smiled at them before he turned and walked away.

"Jones," Elise ran towards him and stopped him. "What's your name? I'm assuming Jones is your last name."

"Peter,"

"Well, Peter," she leaned up and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for saving my life,"

Peter smiled at her and nodded, once again turning his back on the pair. After a few minutes of silence the Doctor's voice rang out.

"So before we left, I set up the TARDIS to redecorate." The Doctor said, walking forwards and out stretching his hand to her. "She looks different now,"

He pulled a glowing key from his pocket and showed it to her.

"It didn't hurt Sophie did it?"

"Probably not," They continued to walk slowly towards the door. "I'll race you back,"

Elise didn't respond instead she began to run towards the door, and down the stairs. The Doctor followed close behind her, but Rassilon was she fast. They ran all the way to the TARDIS, as if they were running for their lives, until Elise slammed into the doors to stop herself.

"I won!" She jumped up, arms in the air fro celebration of her small victory.

The Doctor simply smiled and put the key in the lock, pushing the door open. "Winner gets first look, go ahead."

Elise went inside, eyes wider than they had been when she first came in. She had gotten over the shock of it being bigger on the inside quite quickly, and just smiled.

The TARDIS had redecorated to warm colors, like reds, oranges and yellows. The console stilled stayed a soft, glowing green but the buttons and levers had changed on it slightly. A keyboard was now in place, and a screen could be pulled down from above. Large yellow and orange circles were carved into the walls, with a glass floor. Stairs lead to, what Elise assumed, were various hallways, and there on a small chair sat Sophie.

Elise turned to him. "You said stars, I'd like to see stars."

The Doctor smiled at her, pulled some levers and shouted one words that would graffiti the ears of all who were near him in this regeneration.

"Geronimo!"

* * *

**So as you see Elise and the Doctor already are very content and happy with each other. She simply accepts it all and moves on. BTW River Song is not in this story, since Amy and Rory don't travel with the Doctor there's no River Song. Thank you for reading and please review, favorite and follow! **

**-Naomi :)**


	3. Forget Me Not I

"It's so beautiful," She whispered to the stars, her legs dangling out of the TARDIS. They were floating in space now, Elise hanging out the door and the Doctor sitting on the chair with Sophie in his lap.

She had been in the TARDIS for about a week now, and this was the second time she was gazing out at the stars. Elise probably would never get used to how beautiful they looked up close. This time there was one only a few miles away and you could see it burning.

"What are you doing cat?" The Doctor looked down to Sophie licking her genitals only for her to look up at him and meow. "No, I will not try it thank you very much."

"Are you arguing with a cat Doctor?" Elise got herself up, closed the doors and walked over to pick up Sophie. She purred loudly when Elise began to scratch behind her ear. "She can't talk you know."

"I speak cat," He said as he wrote down another work on some crossword puzzle. "What's a six letter word for strong?"

"Ardent," Elise answered, popping down next to him. "Surprised you didn't know,"

"I know a lot of words, I forget some of them time to time." The Doctor scribbled it down and turned to her smiling. "You were right, congratulations."

"Yes, well,"

They stared at each other smiling, the gaze only breaking when the ship suddenly shook and Elise slammed down on the floor. The Doctor ran over to the console, checking the screen while holding on. His grip slipped though and he flew down to the floor with Elise.

"Doctor!"

"I'm fixing it!"

He stood back up and stabilized himself, checking the screen again. His face scrunched up and he turned to her. "We're being pulled in by something,"

"Well couldn't they just ask us to come?"

"Apparently not," He stretched out his hand and pulled her up off the floor. Sophie was hidden away under the chair not, scrunched up in a ball. They were both now gripping to the console for dear life, feet slipping under them until they crashed and they both went slamming down.

"Well, that was something," They got up and the Doctor ran towards the doors to open it. Outside stood a bunch of military men holding arms. They gazed at both of them until one of them stepped forwards.

"We requested your help Doctor," The man said gun still raised in the air up to his chest. "We needed an expert,"

"Surprise you recognize me, with my new body and all." The Doctor smiled and walked past him to the structure behind them.

It was a museum, which one, Elise didn't know. She wasn't even sure it was earth but she knew it was a museum by the tall historic looking statues standing outside. She blinked, and suddenly the status were looking at her.

"Doctor, the statue just moved." She whispered, grabbing his arms.

"You have a weeping angel infestation?" With raised eyebrows he stepped closer to the now still statues. They were still moving when he blinked, faces getting scarier, but they couldn't seem to move from that spot. "And tourists just think these are cool, moving statues yes? How did you contain them,"

"We mimicked time energy and put them in a force field of it. They don't need to move unless that energy is cut off." The man explained from behind them. "My name is Williams Sir, we were told you could help."

"How did you manage to do that? Build a time energy field and transport my ship from outer space to here?" The Doctor asked, turning around. "You have to have a very strong transmat beam, and then extend it around the whole ship and bring it in. Who could design that?"

"You did Sir,"

"Ah, bit timey wimey don't you think? Course I did, I'm brilliant. Anyways, if you have them contained in the field why are we here?" Raising his eyebrows he began to circle the large statues, blinking his eyes and watching them follow his every move.

"The statues inside, they've become like these. We don't have enough energy to contain them, we need to get rid of them."

"And you think I can do that? I'll tell you what, your best bet is clearing off this planet or at least this region, and going somewhere else. They can't be killed."

"We have enough time energy to keep them holding inside the building but there's people inside there, we need to get them out."

The Doctor nodded and outstretched his hand to Elise before turning around and ordering those there. "When we go in there, don't blink. If you see a statue, don't even blink. Don't look away, don't turn around because it will take you and transport you back in time. Do you all understand?"

The group nodded and they walked into the museum, stone eyes on all of them.

It was twenty minutes until the hour and the Doctor turned to give orders, his hands clapping in front of him happily despite the apparent danger. "Right, well, we're all going to split up. Give us a call on those walkie talkie things," he grabbed one from one of the soldiers belts and placed it in his hands. "Two people together at all times, got to have eyes everywhere. See an angel I suggest you get out of there as fast as you can. Don't blink. Check every room and give me a buzz if you don't find anything. Got it?"

They all nodded, and went their separate ways.

The Doctor and Elise entered a hall of exhibits, except they were all empty. Trees were there in the background, sand in other spots. Replicas of building stood there but behind the small railing keeping visitors out of the exhibits stood nothing but open space. Looking around there were small postcards and pictures in the middle of each exhibit, but they were all of landscapes and nothing else.

"Elise, remember," The Doctor leaned forwards to examine one of the cards. "Any image of a weeping angel becomes a weeping angel."

"Doctor, how do these things kill?" They stood back to back, the Doctor facing the small photo that was being concealed by a bundle of fake branches and Elise looking out for any moving statues.

"Quite mercifully really, they let you live to death. Send you back in time and let you live out the rest of your life."

"Can't you just go and get them? Back in time, you have a time machine."

"Yes after some digging, you're usually dead or dying by the time where you were first touched. Don't let them touch you Elise."

She nodded silently and continued looking, and from the corner of her eye she swore she saw something grey flash around.

"How fast are they?"

"Very,"

"If I blink will I be gone?"

"Elise," She could feel the Doctor rising up behind her, him gently bumping into her back pushing her an inch but she stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"Big wings, scary face right? Teeth and claws and…"

"You're looking at one aren't you," the Doctor moved behind her again carefully, this time not stopping when she moved her arm in protest. After he stood up he grabbed her shoulders. "You can blink I'll keep looking,"

Elise did and when her eyes opened back up the statue still stood frozen only a foot in front of her. It's hands coming up almost touching her head.

"I want you to move very slowly, and very carefully around it alright. I'll keep looking at it, alright? Keep going Elise that's it. Can't hurt you if I'm looking at it."

She slipped out and was now starring the the side of it's face, waiting for the Doctor to do the same. He did, but his eyes never left it despite her looking at it.

Elise swallowed searching for the new, but still so familiar hand to hold. They backed out of the room slowly, slamming the door behind him. As they turned they were facing another ray of exhibits, except now there were even more angels.

"I think I liked the multiform better," Elise laughed shakily, as the radio suddenly burst to life with noise.

"Yes?" The Doctor answered into the small black box.

"The Ancient Rome room is empty, no one is here. But the exhibits are… the statues aren't there." This voice was a voice neither of them recognized, so it was assumed it was one of the soldiers from before. "I don't know where Jeff is though, I can't find him. Oh my, oh dear that is a large statue."

"Don't blink!" They screamed into it at the same time.

"My eyes burn," He said, his breathing still coming through the speakers.

They screamed at him to not close his eyes but he couldn't hear because he was still pressing his own button. The situation made them forget about their own and weeping angels were soon surrounding them.

"Doctor," Elise whispered, staring at angel standing in front of him. "Don't blink,"

"Why are they so slow?" He asked as he straightened his bow tie and handed the walkie talkie to her. The black pupils examined the statue in front of it. It looked like it was half decayed, it's face had large holes in it and only slightly resembled a person. Looking around all of them were like that too, decaying with no wings or defined features. Some had the start of them, their noses chiseled out or some large lumps protruding from their backs. But they were slower, easier to get away from. Lifting the box up to her face she spoke.

"Friend of Jeff, whatever your name is. What does it look like? Does it have wings or is it all decayed and broken looking?"

"Broken,"

"Blink, but only for a second. It should be slower than a normal angel by what I can tell."

There was no noise for a second and then his voice came back through the black slits. "It didn't move that far,"

"Great, now find the nearest door- forget about Jeff for now we'll find him later- and get out and lock that door. Do not go back into that room." Elise's voice was calm and soothing, helping the now lonely soldier out of the room. "But don't take your eyes off of it, just in case. If you need to blink you can but do it as little as possible until you get out of there."

"Alright Miss,"

"What's your name?"

"Andrew Jenkins."

"I'm Elise Racker. Now Andrew Jenkins, are you out of the room?"

"Yes,"

"Lock the door as quickly as you can, the more time you take the more of a chance it has of getting through you hear?" She explained now trying to navigate her way through the room, Doctor following behind her.

"Andrew?"

No answer.

"Andrew Jenkins?"

Once again no answer.

"I think it got him," Elise turned to the Doctor quickly, eyes scanning around them as she did. The angels that were once following them were now suddenly returned to their spots. Some of them posed in pictures and others just standing there looking. Compared to how they looked before- which wasn't exactly good- they looked worse now. Some of their faces were half missing. "Doctor,"

"I know," He gulped before turning back to her. "Time loop, we're probably in a time loop cause by the time energy field. I don't know how long, maybe it's twenty minutes maybe it's hours but apparently we stepped in during the middle of one."

"Time loop?"

"It's going to reset everything every so often, and exact measurement of time. Which makes this much harder. This museum is full of statues, stone, marble, copper, doesn't matter what they are. Any one of them could be a weeping angel. Even pictures are angels, if it resets while we're in a room we might not be as lucky as we were now. They could be full blown, Rassilon knows. And one regular angel is hard enough, imagine ten or twenty.

"In time loops," the Doctor continued on. "People's memories often reset. Meaning a lot of people are going to think we just got in here, but we didn't. They've have had exposure prior to coming inside to the building. We will remember, but not for long. Which gives us even more of a time limit."

Elise nodded and glanced behind him to see the angels moving towards them, much slower this time. "We should go,"

Nodding the Doctor grabbed her and closed the door to the room. They were standing in the hallways now, a few voices were coming from around the bend where the main entrance was.

"Excellent!" The Doctor clapped his hands together and walked forwards. "What rooms have been explored and have not? Find anyone?"

"What are you talking about Sir? We just got here five minutes ago," A brown haired man spoke up, his eyes glistening a bright green in the sun coming in from the windows.

The Doctor's enthusiasm faded a bit before coming back to life. "Right yes of course, anyone have a bit of paper? Or maybe just a pen or marker?"

"I do," A female soldier stepped forwards and handed the Doctor a black sharpie.

"Fantastic. Elise give me your arm."

Furrowing her brows she rolled up her sleeve and outstretched it, he immediately began to write words down._ Ancient Rome, Exhibit A, Exhibit B._

"What are you doing?" She asked, examining her now inked arm.

"Remembering," He tapped her nose affectionately before doing the same to himself. "Right now, once you enter a room you walkie talkie me, or whatever telling your whereabouts. There are twenty five rooms according to that map over there on the wall, and we need to check out all of them. There's fourteen of us, including me and her, so 7 groups. They're large rooms, check quickly and sufficiently. Remember to tell me,"

Everyone nodded, grabbed a partner and left. Half of them were probably going into rooms they already checked, but as long as they knew it didn't matter. It took probably an hour to check over the whole place and even longer if they were to thoroughly check each room for people.

Over the next hour they had only gotten five other rooms, and when the angels reset Elise was beginning to forget what was happening. She was losing track of time but knew she was. She could remember what rooms were searched and what wasn't, thanks to her arms which now read five additional names (_Pompeii, Exhibit D, Modern, The Ancient World and Exhibit C._) Elise didn't remember what had happened to Jeff or Andrew either, and the Doctor had to tell her. They were checking one of the long rooms which apparently was supposed to be _The Byzantium_, no one knew what happened to the race that lived there but they found these statues on their grounds. They looked a lot like the other ones from before, all decaying and old.

"Elise, check behind those trees displays over there, someone could be hiding."

Elise nodded as the Doctor bent down to look over one of the displays, finding an old photo plastered to the back wall.

"Elise, come here."

No answer.

"Racker, come here."

Silence.

Panic started to run through him now because what if she was really gone? An angel took her when she wasn't looking. They weren't here before when they came in but they were swift killers, quiet and deadly. She could have easily been taken by one of them, or maybe she was playing a joke. Elise was the sarcastic type he realized, and liked jokes it would be something she'd do. So he turned, expecting to find that same face with a hand stifling their giggle but didn't. He was the only one there. Him and an angel that was only a foot away from his face.

* * *

**I hope that was okay, I have this whole complicated idea and was trying to write it down. So for a quick overview, just in case I ended up confusing someone, there is a museum on a planet that contains statues from various periods. The builders thought it would be cool to contain the angels and a time energy field was made so they could be contained in the displays. But it faltered, trapping a group of tourists inside the building. Them and a group of soldiers go searching for them only to realize that they are in a time loop, resetting every hour on the hour. While studying a room called "The Byzantium" Elise gets taken and it ends with the Doctor being face to face with a weeping angel. **

**Well thank you for reading and reviewing last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one as well :)**

-Naomi


	4. Forget Me Not II

There was a gentle tap on her shoulder so she turned, expecting to see the Doctor.

"Yeah?" She asked, a confused expression on her face when she saw no one was there. "Doctor?"

There was no answer.

"Dear God, I got taken didn't I?" Elise whispered to herself, gazing around the now full room. There were angels everywhere, some of them decaying and some of them resembling actual things but none of them had those defined features the first angel she encountered did. Not even all of them had their eyes covered, they just stood there in their places. Following her as she walked, but not coming near her.

"Why aren't you moving?" Her face was close to one of them now, examining an older one. "You move, you want me to live out and die. But I haven't gone back far have I? I'm in the same museum, and this place couldn't have been built along time ago. When I was in there before it looked new."

The statue didn't move, until she blinked. The head that was once looking away was now staring at her. Elise backed up a few feet.

"They said they'd been trapped for a day, a single day this has been going on. So you sent me back, as far as you could send me- maybe not you in particular- but someone did. Hour one, first hour of the time loop yeah?"

Elise was almost happy with herself, for figuring it all out on her own, but then she realized she was stuck in the past. Away from the TARDIS. Away from the Doctor.

"I'm gunna leave, yeah?" Elise walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. They were starting to move now, one of the angels only feet for the door before she closed it and locked it. The door handles were long and thin, making it easier to shove a metal plank between it to keep the door shut. Once she turned around she realized she wasn't alone in here, there was a soft sobbing in the corner. Following the noise she discovered a man in a uniform, curled in a ball.

"Are you alright?"

"Elise? Elise Racker?" The voice was recognizable, and she dug through her time loop affected brain for the answer and finally dug one out.

"Jeff…? No Andrew?"

"Andrew," He stood up, and held out his hand for her to shake which she gladly did. "Excuse me for that, the last thing I remember was being cornered by an angel and then ending up here."

"Pretty scare then, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Do you know when we are?"

"When," She smiled at him. "You're catching on. But besides that I think we're back in the first hour of the time loop, the first proper hour. They can't send us back any further, but they can try. We need to find the people, do you think that's what happened to them? Stuck in the past?"

"We can look,"

"Yeah, look," She nodded and they walked off the check more rooms.

In the present the Doctor stood face to face with the same angel that took Elise. The hard stone eyes staring, claws for hands reaching out to grab him, and it's teeth baring for him. He slid back slowly, careful not to blink. He backed out of the room slowly, quickly shutting the door and locking it behind him. No people in the room, not even Elise.

Looking up at a clock on a wall he realized it was almost to the hour, and quickly wrote down The Byzantium on his arm. Making his way back through the halls, something caught his eye.

There was a paper strapped to the door, some black words scribbled down in female handwriting. Reading it had the same list inked down on his arm but with about eight more names added, and in small writing at the bottom was a "take me."

He grabbed it, and behind the paper was apparently another smaller piece. The same hand writing on it as the list had. He couldn't read it, the writing was smudge and faded from what looked like water but he could make out something- what looked like a date reading 3/5/6078.

The Doctor looked around, hoping to find someone who wrote it but saw nothing. He could hear the others in the next room, and made a mental note to check with them to see if they wrote it and hopefully remembered to do so. He hadn't expected the time loop to have an effect on him so quickly only after a few hours. And no one seemed to remember calling in, so he was checking rooms that were probably already checked. The Doctor grabbed the marker from his pocket once again and wrote the date on the back of his hand.

"Hello," Elise said cheerfully as she walked into a room full of people. They had to be in one of the offices based on the big space, lace of displays and laptop sitting on top of a desk along with other things.

There were about nine of them spread throughout the room, none of them seemed phased by what was going on. There was one man who looked thoroughly worried though, his grey hair only covering the sides of his head and an ugly red sweater on his torso. Besides those few there were some soldiers littered throughout the room, picking up books off of shelves, spinning around in a chair and they were only turned when Elise's voice rang out.

"My name's Elise, Elise Racker. And I know what happened to all of you, although some of the soldiers may know." She nodded towards one of the women they saw earlier and a ginger haired man standing next to her.

"Why didn't we go back further?" The women asked, stepping forwards.

"Time loop I suspect, I don't actually know. But we're stuck here, we went in another one of the rooms on the way over and were touched. Nothing happens." Elise explained.

Andrew continued on for her, stepping in front of the small girl. "We think that, uh, we can't go back any further. You're all the tourists I assume? Here for a private tour and your tour guide disappeared and all that good stuff? I assume you found him?"

"You didn't tell us that," Elise murmured from behind him, crossing her arms.

A little girl stepped forwards, no more than eight years old, her blonde hair in pigtails and pointed to a suited man reading a book in the corner. "That's him, I saw him go away. Like magic, is he magic?"

"No one explained?" Elise leaned down to her level and continued talking. "Ever heard of weeping angels?"

"They're stuff of nightmares, bad guys in fairytales."

"Well, maybe, but they're real. But don't worry, we're going to keep you and your family safe. Fairy Tales always have a princess right? You can be the pretty princess."

"But I don't have a crown!" She exclaimed, flopping her arms up in the air and then down as she sighed.

"Well," Elise looked around and located a vase of fake flowers in the corner. She quickly picked them up and began to fasten a flower crown out of them and handed it to the little girl. "Princess, what's your name?"

"Rosemaire,"

"That's such a nice name! Do you have a nickname? Like Rose or Rosie?"

"My mummy calls me Rosie,"

"Which one's your mommy?" In response the girl lifted her arm to pointed to a blonde women standing in the corner next to a thin man. Apparently their names were Diana and Ross, and besides Rosie they had another daughter named Cayla, and two sons, Matthew and David.

They sat there for ten minutes, only speaking in hushed voices to each other. The adult tourists all had worried looks on their faces now knowing what was out there, but the kids played happily. Elise had fastened another crown out of paper for the other little girl, and created paper swords for the boys. She assumed they were all close in age by the way they acted around each other, the boys clearly being twins. Elise sat on the edge of the desk smiling at them when the red sweatered man came over.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Do you know the Doctor?" He whispered to her, coming in close.

Elise hesitated before answering. "Yes,"

"He has done horrible things,"

"We all do horrible things," She jumped off to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm tightly. "Let go,"

"He will do horrible things to you in that box of his,"

"What?"

"You aren't like them,"

"Like who? What are you talking about?"

"He will kill you,"

She stopped trying to pull her arm away, and he let her go. Her face paled, but soon she shook it off. How could the Doctor kill her? He was kind, she had seen in it his eyes. But she had also seen the pain there, something dark she couldn't quite put her finger on. But he couldn't- could he?

"Elise," Andrew tapped her back and she jumped up. "I think that's all of them,"

"Yeah," She breathed, looking at the floor before back up at him. "The Doctor will get us, time travel and everything."

"But he doesn't know where we are,"

"Oh yeah," Elise turned back to the desk and grabbed a few pieces of paper and began to ask questions to the soldier around her. She scribbled down the rooms they had visited along with the ones on her arm. On a smaller sheet she wrote a letter to him.

_Doctor,_

_It's me Elise, don't worry I'm fine. We're stuck in the past. Attached is a list of places that were already checked out. There are about ten soldiers her, and they gave me eight more rooms. Check the last few for anyone who wasn't touched and come to the big round office on the west side of the building. It's 3/5/6078 at 12:00 that's when I landed here. It's only been a day, there's some water and snacks here but not enough. Hurry._

She wrote the letter twice more, planning on sticking it to various places in case something happened. Grabbing some tape and Andrew's hand they walked out the door- right after they spilled some water on one of the letters but they took it anyways.

The Doctor walked around, his head starting to hurt when he came across another piece of paper taped to the door. It had the same handwriting as before, on the other note. looking down at the pieces of paper he had in his hands he recognized the same date from before. And began to read from the beginning.

Once he had finished he sighed in relief. She was okay. Elise was safe- or safe-ish somewhere hidden in the past along with other people. May 3rd, 6078 he had to go to. Remember that. Finish checking the other rooms, remember that too. He already had most of them done, no thank to anyone else who couldn't remember the last time they ate. He just hadn't searched that Round office Elise was apparently hidden in somewhere in the past and Exhibit H, the exhibit right down the hall from it.

He made his way through the corridors and searched out both rooms, almost glad he hadn't found someone. If he didn't have his trusty arm and the paper he wouldn't remember the first ten or so rooms he visited, and he'd be trapped here forever. The time loop starting to affect him. The Doctor wasn't worried much anymore, and therefore gathered up the rest of the group and walked out without saying a word, and walked straight in the TARDIS.

The were a round of protests coming from them, saying they had barely looked an hour when they had been in there at least four or five, he began setting the coordinates when he got a call on the phone now attached to the console. Lifting it up he almost instantly pulled it away, a screaming coming from the other end.

"Oh good, it worked." It was Elise. "Yeah right, are you coming?"

"May 3rd, yes?" He asked pushing the buttons. "Who's screaming?"

"March, I'm from america, get used to it." He heard a series of mumbles from her and a loud scream on the other end before she began talking about. "Angels, can they snap necks?"

"Get out of there now," He said firmly, undoing the latest coordinates and typing in the new ones. "Elise, get _out_."

"Don't blink, christ stop hiding!" She screamed to someone on the other end. "Do you know how annoying it is when people don't listen?"

"Yes, I do, now _leave_." He said sharply.

"I can't there's like ten of them all blocking the door."

"Don't blink, I'm setting the coordinates to land around you alright? Don't blink, do not take your eyes off of any statue at any time do you understand?"

"Doctor," She breathed into the phone.

"Do you understand?"

"Doctor!"

She apparently hadn't noticed the whooshing sound and neither did the others because suddenly there was encased in a blue box and Elise was falling to the floor bum first.

The Doctor caught her swiftly and pulled her up to her feet. She was leaning against him as he looked down on her with a soft smile.

"Never been so glad to see anything in my life," She said softly before tearing from his grip and spinning around smiling. "Such a beautiful ship!"

The Doctor pouted but it faded as soon as Elise turned her head towards him smiling, humor buried in the blue irises.

"Impressive, yeah?" The Doctor immediately began to pull buttons to bring them back when the TARDIS started to shake. Elise slipped down along with many other confused people, not getting a chance to regain her balance when it shifted over to the other side.

"Angels have the phone box," the Doctor whispered. Tripping and falling he went over to lock the door, but it was too late at that point. An angel was already inside, flickering the lights. He ducked behind it and locked the door anyways, to minimize the moving statues to one. The lights were still flickering, and he knew he didn't want to send them back in time now. It didn't need their time energy if it had the TARDIS to live off of. It wanted to kill them, not nicely, actually properly kill them. And there were children on board.

"Elise, be smart. Big ship where to go? Where can it see itself? Somewhere close, think." The Doctor was already edging around the statue quickly, hoping the lights wouldn't flicker when he did. He soon stood near Elise. "Big, lots of water."

"Oh, oh! The pool, the reflection it'll see itself in the pool yeah?" She started to move her head to look at him, be he grabbed it and kept it straight.

"Smart Elise, you're very clever. Be clever. Is looking at me clever? No. Very daft, don't be daft. Don't blink either. What are you going to do? Tell me. Where else can you go beside the pool, somewhere with reflection."

"Storage room." She whispered, backing up. The lights were flickering more now, the tourists huddled near an entrance to a hallway while the soldiers stood pointing their guns at the angel.

"Why would you go to the storage room?" He asked puzzled.

"It's close, big covered mirror yeah? Right near that entrance. Get in front of the mirror, pull it off. Frozen, yeah?"

"That's being clever," He picked up her hand gently and squeezed it before letting it fall back to her side. "I'm taking the tourists alright? Stay with the soldiers. Go to the storage room, it's closer."

"What if it follows you, what about the kids? They're scared, don't blame them though."

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve,"

"Does it know what we're going to do?"

"Stones can't hear, more or less have a thought process. Go,"

Elise nodded roughly, her eyes were starting to water as she backed up into one of the walls next to the corridor. She felt around for the edge, gently moving herself backwards. The soldiers stood behind her.

"Someone, look at it. No one knows where they're going, but me."

"I will," Andrew stepped forwards, gun raised at the statue progressively coming towards them. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, she blinked and turned away, walking swiftly down the hall until she spotted the door. They weren't moving fast enough, there was too small of a distance between them and the angel and she knew if the lights went out….

Crack.

The lights flickered back to life and there in the hallway, lay a dead Andrew. His necked snapped, eyes still looking forwards. A pang of sorrow shot through her, but she shook it off and kept moving.

"Faster!"

Elise reached her hand in to turn on the light switch in the room, and quickly located the mirror. Walking towards it she called for them to follow, which they obliged.

"Over here, follow my voice." They backed up quicker now, them standing in three rows. Two people in the front, three the next row and the rest after that. Their guns were all raised toward the weeping angel.

She waited for the lights to flicker before pulling down the sheet. As soon as they came back on the angel was only a foot or so away from one of the first soldiers, but it was staring at it's reflection. So as long as the light stayed on, it was okay.

"Good, good job." Elise breathed as she walked out of the room.

In the hall Andrew was still laying on the floor, eyes staring out forever. It really adding a sick meaning to "don't blink." She bent down over his body and closed his eyes and turned him over so he didn't look so broken anymore. His body fell at some weird angle that probably would have hurt a lot if he was still alive. Elise was still staring at his face when the Doctor rounded the corner. She looked up.

"Kids alright?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, you alright?"

She chuckled sadly and glanced back down and up again. "Me or him?"

"Andrew, yeah?"

"Died so I could blink, doesn't that sound so stupid? All because a piece of stone can move. And now it's stuck looking at it's reflection. How are you gunna get it off anyways?" Elise stood up from her bending position and now stood parallel with the Doctor.

"I can program the TARDIS to only take humans and Time Lords on board. She'll dematerialize, angel stays here stuck in the time loop and time energy field. And then we go into the future and build this amazing field since I already looked into the parts and how it worked before. Don't want angels running amok." He tapped her nose before glancing down. "I'll bring him to his family, Elise."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

The Doctor extended his hand to hers which she gladly took and they made their way back to the control room. A mixture of confused and scared faces were sitting there, Rosie was looking around in awe while her siblings cried. Elise admired how brave she was with her little flower crown on her head.

They left, the angel disappearing as promised and dropped of the tourists outside of the museum. They returned Andrew to his family, which they had a service a few days later. Elsie and the Doctor stood in the background near some trees in the cemetery. It was rainy. Oh the irony.

They returned on the TARDIS and they took trips to wonderful places. Planets and cities she had never seen. Thursdays were their lazy days now, and they had fallen into quite the routine. Usually they watched movies together (after hours of nagging from Elise's part) or sometimes the Doctor would float the TARDIS around the space and let Elise draw them. They were always different since they never landed in the same spot. It was a regular thursday, about three weeks from the angels. She had decided she hated them, and dreamt about them and their neck snapping on more than one occasion. This dream was different, not good, not bad.

In front of her stood a tall structure, she had to be in some type of museum. The structure upon inspection turned out to be marble, and the carving in it turned out to be… her. Her neck her face her eyes her ears except all preserved in perfect white rock.

She woke up.

* * *

**Summary time! Yay! So Elise get's taken by weeping angels but is only thrown back to the time the time loop started and cant go back any further. She soon figures this out, finds Andrew and find the rest of the people that were taken. She checks in with the other soldiers to see where they've been and what room people aren't in and writes a list and letter to the Doctor telling them that and their coordinates. The Doctor finds this and checks the remaining rooms and leaves. The soldiers left there complain they've only been in there an hour and they barely even looked, he ignores them and goes off anyways. On the TARDIS Elise manages to call him from her mobile. She says that weeping angels are snapping people's necks and to get there quickly. The TARDIS soon materializes around them, leaving the weeping angels outside. However, one weeping angel gets in before he has a chance to lock the door and since it can live off of the time energy emitted by the TARDIS it's only mission is to kill the people there. Elise and some soldiers go to a storage room with a large mirror and uncover it leaving the angel to stare at itself. In the process Andrew gets his neck snapped while getting the angel there. Things return to normal, but then Elise had a dream about seeing herself carved in marble in some museum somewhere. **

**So how was that chapter? Part I and II? Good? If you have any ideas at all you can comment or PM it and i'll be sure to give you credit if I like it and wish to use it in the story. Please review, favorite and follow :) Love you**


	5. Sherlock, Tea and Pictures

"Doctor!" Elise shouted from the red chair in the library, snuggled up in a blue blanket that the TARDIS had materialized for her, her first night. The chair was seated next to the coach there, the chair had appeared there in the first two weeks of being there. She loved it. Maybe the TARDIS knew.

He came in smiling, hanging off the door from his hand. "Yes,"

"Tea, can you get me tea?"

"Did they not have tea in america? Are you tea-logged yet?" He asked, walking in and looking over her shoulder. "What are you reading?"

"Sherlock holmes," Elise smiled up at him, placing a Harry Potter bookmark in the page. "I'll get the tea, i'll get you some too. Watch a movie with me,"

"Domestic," He scrunched up his nose, flipping over the couch and plopping down.

"Yeah well, you're traveling with a human."

"Other humans have travelled with me and they haven't domesticated me." He shook off his shoes and laid across the fabric.

"I'm not other humans," She smiled, walking out the door. "Pick a movie!"

He shuffled through them all, debating on whether to watch a documentary or an actual film she'd enjoy. Eventually he found a TV series, and smiled at his choice. BBC Sherlock.

"Look what I got Elise!" He held up the disc case to show her, her footsteps echoing outside the hall. "Haven't seen it, someone bought it for me."

"Oh yeah? Who?" She handed him a cup and pulled up the white porcelain to his lips before sitting down in the red chair again. "Do you just cart around humans for fun?"

"Her name was Donna, bought it in some shop in the future. Not too much though, only 2015. She was rude, and ginger."

"When I first met you, you wanted to be ginger. And you're still rude, rude and ginger. Wanted to become Donna?"

He laughed sadly and looked down at the light colored tea. Elise noticed and went to pat his arm.

"I've known you, what, a month, and I'll already tell you something. I'm not leaving,"

The Doctor smiled up at her. "Good, you make good tea."

She raised up her cup to him and smiled.

"Cheers Elise," They clinked their cups and drank. The Doctor was sitting up now and was leaning back in the couch. He saw how she fell asleep here often, the couch was comfy and so was the chair when she let him sit on it. She had quickly made this her room on the TARDIS as soon as she found it, a pile of books lying in the corner she already went through she wasn't tall enough to put back up on the shelf. He smiled at her and patted the spot next to her. She got up and sat down next to him, her legs coming up to lay there between them.

She yawned and looked at him. "What time is it for me?"

"About twelve, it's late. Want to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'll sleep here tonight. Don't wanna move," She grabbed a pillow off the floor where she had tossed it and placed it under her head. She curled up into a ball and placed her cuppa on a table nearby. "We can watch it tomorrow, don't think you're getting out of it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," He stood up, grabbed her now empty cup and walked down the hall of the TARDIS to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: You don't need to read this next part, this story is intended to be romanticized. It's like Elise is in place of River in such of love and stuff. So this next part is just fluffy, I like. I hope you do too. Thanks for reading and make sure to favorite, review and follow :))))**

* * *

Along the way he noticed a multitude of Elise's things lying on the floor and on railings. The TARDIS put them away usually, or just the ones that got in the way of their living. She had taken books off the counter and moved them to the library or their rooms. She loved Elise, and at times he debated if she loved her more than him.

"Oh Elise," the Doctor picked up a small her camera lying on the kitchen table and flipped through some pictures. Most of them were of scenery, all of them breathtaking, but every few pictures there was one of one of them. Sometimes it was just her, other it was him when he wasn't looking. And sometimes, very sometimes, it was both of them- smiling together. He didn't know why he felt this immediate attraction to her, how he just felt comfortable with the way she laughed and the way she lounged about on the TARDIS. He liked being with her, he liked the way she made him feel. She made him _happy_, something he hadn't truly felt in well- since Rose. Since he left that blonde on a god forsaken beach on a parallel Earth with his other self. So he smiled to himself and just kept it at that, forcing his quickly growing feelings down his throat as he walked back to the library and placed the camera at the side table with the Sherlock Holmes book and went back to the console to tinker away until she woke up, ready for the next adventure.


End file.
